De Chrysanthèmes et de Lin
by Prusse
Summary: Germania lui avait donné une famille. Le vieux Fritz lui avait appris ce qu'était que d'être aimé par son peuple. Allemagne lui avait montré ce qu'était la souffrance. Et le temps avait filé, soufflant tout sur son passage... encore et encore.


**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer : **les persos sont issus et de l'Histoire, et de l'imagination d'Himaruya !

**Personnages :** Prusse, Germania (il est pas très présent sur le fandom T-T), Old Fritz, Allemagne

**Mot de l'auteur (déprimée à moooort...) :**

...car mon ordi a chopé un putain de virus, bloquant tout le système et donc me bloquant l'accès à mon dos de fics... soit à celui de mes trads... En gros, il me restait plus que 9 chapitres de Gutters à traduire et bah maintenant, retour à la case départ avec douze chaps sur le dos... VDM... T-T CONSOLEZ MOI CHERS LECTEUUUUURS ! snifouille...

**Notes de l'auteur concernant la fic que vous feriez mieux de lire **A LA FIN** (oui, très illogique...) :**

- La première partie avec Germania se passe lorsque la Prusse n'était encore qu'un petit territoire perdu entre l'actuelle Pologne et l'actuelle Russie, qui fut colonisé par les Chevaliers de l'Ordre Teutonique, la peuplant ainsi d'Allemands (car à l'origine, Prusse est la déformation du peuple balte qui y habitait, les Borusses, qui voulait dire « les presque Russes ») Nous nous situons donc entre 1200 et 1400 (oui, ça vous laisse de la marge x) mais c'est pour une raison bien précise : la Prusse est dans le courant de l'année 1400 cédée à la Pologne qui la dirigera pendant trois siècles) Ce territoire s'appelle donc l'Etat Monastique des Chevaliers Teutoniques (raison pour laquelle tout le long de la première partie Gilbert n'est jamais nommé par son nom de Nation et ne sait lui-même pas ce qu'il adviendra de lui, faisant sujet des moqueries d'Autriche)

- La seconde partie, avec Old Fritz, se passe aux environs de 1774. Ce qui se nomme maintenant le Royaume de Prusse est alors dirigé par Frédéric le Grand, monarque renommé du pays pour avoir agrandi de manière considérable le Royaume, prenant en charge une armée militaire reconnue et crainte dans l'Europe entière.

- La troisième et dernière partie relate les évènements de la Première Guerre et Seconde Guerre, alors que la Prusse fini par ne devenir qu'un simple _land _intégré à l'Allemagne (en 1933, Troisième Reich). La fin de la troisième partie se situe donc en 1947, année de dissolution symbolique de la Prusse considéré comme berceau militaire de l'Allemagne, donc néfaste à une institution de paix.

- « Il faut savoir laisser du temps au temps » cette phrase peut être interprétée de différentes façons selon les personnes ou le contexte. Ici, je l'ai utilisée en pensant à « Il faut laisser passer du temps pour que les douleurs s'atténuent » donc laisser le temps agir sans se montrer impatient. Donner du temps au temps, quoi x)

- « A chacun le sien » (_Jedem das Seine_ en allemand, et _suum cuique_ en latin) C'est la devise de la Prusse, sous Frédéric le Grand je crois. Cette phrase veut dire « Tout le monde reçoit ce qu'il mérite » Il me semble qu'elle était envoyée lors des déclarations de guerre… à vérifier !

- la signification de lin et du chrysanthème : le lin est un linge blanc très fin dont on recouvrait les morts il y a très, très longtemps, pour les conserver le plus longtemps possible. Les chrysanthèmes sont des fleurs rouges que l'on retrouve souvent chez les fleuristes pendant la période de la Toussaint, car destinée aux tombes des morts. Cette tradition de déposer des chrysanthèmes d'automne sur les tombes des morts remontent à l'Armistice de 1918; la fleur avait été choisie pour fleurir la tombe des défunts vu qu'elle pousse en fin d'année (je rappelle que l'Armistice, c'est le 11 Novembre) et qu'elle résiste très bien au gel. Au fil des années, le chrysanthème est devenu le symbole de la fête des morts. Ici, Prusse parle des chrysanthèmes rouges car ce sont en général ces fleurs-là que l'on dépose dans les cimetières (et non les blanches, roses, oranges etc)

- Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, le choix de la narration est très étrange, mais je voulais que tout se passe du point de vue de Prusse, et de personne d'autre. Mais en même temps, ça reste assez abstrait, et j'adore l'effet que ça donne : être à l'intérieur de la tête du personnage sans vraiment y être non plus x)

Bref, toutes ces notes terminées, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :D (ou va vous plaire si vous m'avez désobéi et avez quand même lu u_u)

**Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

><p><strong>De Chrysanthème et de Lin<strong>

(_Fait de rien, tu retourneras au néant_)

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et tu attends aussi patiemment que possible dans le salon, près de la cheminée où un feu ronronne. Tu attends Germania, qui t'a dit être parti dans le village voisin pour acheter de nouvelles provisions pour l'hiver qui s'annonce. Il est parti depuis quelques temps maintenant mais tu ne lui en veux pas; tu as l'habitude d'être seul. Et puis pour une fois, il n'a pas oublié de te dire qu'il s'absentait, comme c'est tant de fois arrivé auparavant, te laissant te morfondre seul dans un coin, pensant avoir été abandonné par ta figure paternelle, parce que tu n'étais d'aucune utilité. Comme te le répète souvent l'un des protégés de Germania, Roderich. Tu n'aimes pas ce garçon, qui te regarde de haut, toi qui n'as même pas de réel royaume. Quand il est près de toi, tu as l'impression d'être un moins que rien, et tu as peur que Germania s'en rende compte lui aussi et soit déçu, qu'il ne veuille plus de toi.

Tu sais que ça a l'air idiot. Mais toi aussi, tu as tes propres craintes, alors parfois, tu t'autorises à agir comme un petit enfant, même si Germania te gronde ensuite - car tu as beau avoir l'apparence d'un enfant, tu es bien plus âgé que tu n'en laisses paraître.

Alors que tu commences à t'endormir, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre te réveille en sursaut et tu sautes sur tes pieds près à courir accueillir Germania. Pourtant, tu ne le fais pas, te rattrapant de justesse pour te rasseoir sagement au coin du feu. Tu as toujours aimé étreindre Germania, même si tu en avais rarement l'occasion car l'adulte n'aime pas vraiment les contacts physiques – bien qu'il ne rechigne pas à prendre dans ses bras ce petit enfant blond, aux yeux si bleus, qui lui ressemble tellement contrairement à toi. Même si Germania te forme à devenir son héritier, tu sais très bien que c'est cet enfant, sorti de nulle part, qui prendra sa place. Tu l'as toujours su. Quand tu les espionnes parfois, de loin, prétendant t'entraîner au tir à l'arc, tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils ressemblent à un père et un fils, quand toi, tu as l'air d'un parfait étranger. Tu n'en es pas particulièrement jaloux. Non, juste envieux. Tu aimerais bien toi aussi ressembler à ce grand homme qui t'a pris sous son aile, quand tu étais seul et affamé dans la forêt, que tu ne savais même pas qui tu étais, que tu cherchais désespérément une main à laquelle t'accrochait. Rien que pour ça, tu seras toujours respectueux et reconnaissant envers cette nation qui n'avait rien à y gagner en s'occupant de toi.

Quand Germania entre enfin dans la pièce où tu l'as attendu tout ce temps, tu sais que tes yeux sont illuminés de joie et ton visage doit sûrement rayonner de plaisir. Tu es un véritable jouet entre les mains de cet homme, et s'il le désirait, tu sais qu'il pourrait faire de toi tout ce qu'il voudrait. Et pourtant, tu n'en as que faire, car c'est Germania, ton idole, ton Dieu vivant.

— _Vati_ !

Le mot t'a échappé. Tu es même tenté de plaquer une main sur ta bouche traîtresse, mais tu ne le fais pas. Après tout, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes mots, ni du ridicule qu'ils apportent. Germania t'a toujours appris que ce n'était qu'une faiblesse dont tu ne pouvais pas vraiment te payer le luxe. Alors tu souris juste, comme tu le fais d'habitude, et commence à déblatérer une montagne de mots et de phrases sans queue ni tête pour lui raconter ta journée. Cependant, tu ne quittes pas des yeux son visage, voulant voir si ce mot le gêne, ou pire, le met en colère. Depuis le jour où tu es venu vivre avec lui, tu n'as jamais su comment appeler cet homme si imposant. L'appeler par son nom aurait été terriblement impoli, et à l'époque, tu ne savais pas quelle nation il représentait. Alors tu l'as tout naturellement appelé ton père, car comme un père, il s'occupait de toi, te nourrissait, te fournissait un toit où dormir. L'homme n'a jamais réagi, alors tu as continué à l'appeler ainsi, chérissant ce mot unique, que tu pouvais enfin dire à quelqu'un.

Germania t'écoute silencieusement parler, tout en rangeant ses bottes et les nouvelles vivres avant de finalement tirer une chaise près du feu, s'asseyant face à toi. Quand il voit que tu as fini de dire tout ce que tu avais à dire, il hoche lentement la tête, les paupières baissées, cachant derrière elles ses yeux d'un bleu limpide.

— Je vois que tu as passé une bonne journée alors. Ton frère est couché ?

Bizarrement, à la mention de ton jeune frère - le véritable enfant de Germania - tu ne t'énerves pas, ni n'es jaloux. Tu as depuis longtemps pris l'habitude d'être relégué au second plan dans l'esprit de Germania, qui ne le fait même pas consciemment. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

— Oui ! Et il a fini toute sa soupe cette fois ! ajoutes-tu avant qu'il ne te le demande.

Le jeune enfant n'est pas difficile quand il s'agit de manger ce qu'on lui donne, mais ne semble pas supporter la soupe.

— Bien, bien, bien...

Germania rouvre les yeux, les flammes orangées du foyer dansant au fond de son iris. Il n'est pas un grand parleur, préférant plutôt écouter les autres parler. Tout ton contraire. Il te gronde souvent par rapport à ça, disant que tu ne faisais que passer pour une personne irréfléchie et que personne ne te prendrait au sérieux. Alors tu essaies de garder ta langue, la tournant même sept fois dans ta bouche pour éviter de dire des sottises. Après tout, tu es un guerrier, et futur chef de grands bataillons en plus ! Passer pour un grand benêt n'était pas dans ta liste d'ambition...

Pourtant, ce soir, Germania est le premier à reprendre la parole.

— Le temps passe bien vite, tu ne penses pas ?

Tu fronces les sourcils et réfléchit intensément, très sérieux.

— Non, je l'ai trouvé très long aujourd'hui !

Et une chose étrange se passe. Germania rit. Ce n'est pas un rire fort et bruyant, comme celui sans pudeur des romains, renversant leur tête vers l'arrière et offrant leur gorge. C'est un rire étrangement doux pour un tel homme, presque chuchoté, mais qui en même temps semble carillonner.

— Oh, Gilbert, voilà ici toute l'innocence de l'enfance... J'aimerais quelques fois en être resté un.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, un hoquet surpris t'échappant. Ça te paraissait si bizarre que ton _Vati _est un jour pu être aussi petit que toi ! Tu avais toujours pensé à Germania comme un adulte éternel, et te l'imaginer en train de jouer avec d'autres enfants était juste trop étrange. Germania a sans doute remarqué ton étonnement mais n'en dit rien, préférant s'étirer sur sa chaise.

— Dis-moi Gilbert, que voudrais-tu être plus tard ?

Tu lèves les yeux vers lui. C'est une question qui revient souvent dans la bouche de l'homme blond, et pourtant, tu n'as jamais su répondre. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es maintenant, alors savoir ce que tu seras dans quelques décennies... ça te paraît impossible.

Tu finis par oser murmurer quelque chose qui te semble encore plus improbable :

— Je... veux être toi.

Si Germania en est surpris, il n'en montre rien. Il se contente juste de hocher la tête, comme pour te dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus facile au monde, et toi, tu as envie de rire de dépit, parce que tu sais que Germania ne te diras jamais que cette place ne t'est pas réservée, que c'est un rêve qui ne restera jamais qu'un rêve et que tu devras te bâtir ta propre nation de tes propres mains - parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici. Tu t'en es rendu compte, tu n'es pas idiot. Toutes les autres nations de ton âge ont un parent qui, une fois son heure venue, leur cèdera ses terres qu'ils devront continuer à faire prospérer. Et toi, tu n'es pas le véritable héritier de Germania. Alors pour toi, il n'y aura rien.

Tu demandes quand même, comme s'il y a de l'espoir - parce que tu veux de l'espoir :

— C'n'est pas possible, hein _Vati_ ?

Germania te regarde longuement. Il a toujours été du genre à éluder les questions à risque, n'aimant pas devoir s'expliquer pendant des heures - ou réconforter pendant des heures. Et pourtant, il te surprend à nouveau en lâchant de but en blanc :

— Non. Tu sais bien que non.

Tu as un sourire piteux aux lèvres. Tes épaules s'affaissent légèrement.

— J'espérais juste que... peut-être...

— Ne sois pas ridicule Gilbert.

C'est comme si un poignard venait de transpercer ta chair. Tu baisses les yeux. C'est vrai que tu dois avoir l'air bien ridicule - et pathétique - avec ta mine de chien battu. Il faut te reprendre. Tu es un guerrier, tu vaux mieux que ça.

Tu te répètes ce mantra plusieurs fois dans ta tête et soudain, une main grande et chaude vient ébouriffer tes cheveux... affectueusement ?

— Toi, tu es destiné à plus grand, à bien plus que juste te contenter des terres de tes ancêtres.

Tu lèves la tête pour voir le sourire bienveillant de Germania, plissant légèrement le coin de ses yeux bleus. Tu as toujours admiré les sourires de Germania, qui atteignent ses deux orbes céruléens, les faisant briller de rire, adoucissant ses traits pointus.

— Toi... toi, tu conquerras les autres Gilbert. Les restes ne sont pas pour les grands guerriers, il faut que tu vois plus loin que ça, car une grande destinée t'attend, j'en suis convaincu.

Tu restes un instant bouche bée. C'est la première fois que Germania te dit de telles choses - il t'avait certes déjà complimenté sur ta force et ton habilité à manier l'épée, mais jamais il n'a été aussi clair concernant ton avenir en tant que nation.

Puis un énorme sourire prend place sur tes lèvres et tu hoches vigoureusement la tête.

— Je suis sûr que Ludwig sera jaloux en grandissant de voir à quel point je suis génial !

Devant le sourcil arqué de Germania et son air légèrement réprobateur, tu t'empresses d'ajouter :

— Et je ferai en sorte qu'il m'égale, bien sûr ! Après tout, c'est mon frère, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un incapable en guise de famille, ça ternirait notre réputation !

Germania soupire, un début de rire secouant ses épaules qu'il cache en poussant ta tête vers le bas tout en te décoiffant, grondant de manière peu convaincante :

— En voilà une manière de parler de ta famille, jeune homme ! Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas te surpasser ?

Tu essayes de te recoiffer, une moue boudeuse tirant tes lèvres.

— Je suis son grand-frère, il n'arrivera jamais à être meilleur que moi ! C'est le droit d'aînesse, ha !

_Vati_ se lève d'un coup et te prend par la taille pour te faire voltiger sur son épaule, te portant comme un sac de patates.

— Eh bien vu que je suis ton aîné, tu vas obéir et aller te coucher. Les petits garçons devraient déjà être au lit à cette heure-ci.

Il te porte jusque dans la chambre que tu partages avec Ludwig, te met silencieusement sous la couette et fais attention à ne pas réveiller le plus jeune alors qu'il s'accroupit au bord du lit, tout près de toi. Puis il chuchote sa question rituelle :

— Fais attention à ton frère quand je ne serais pas là, d'accord ?

Et comme d'habitude, tu lui réponds en posant une main sur ton cœur :

— Promis.

Il te sourit - tu ne l'avais encore jamais vu autant sourire en une seule soirée - et se penche pour embrasser ton front.

— Bien, mon garçon.

Il semble hésiter un instant, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referme presque aussitôt, ses joues pâles prenant une légère teinte rose que tu as peine à distinguer dans la pénombre. Finalement, il se relève sans rien ajouter et s'apprête à partir mais quelque chose au fond de toi s'agite et tu lâches avant même de t'en rendre compte :

— _Vati_ !

Il se retourne et pose son regard insondable sur toi. Tu hésites un instant, comme lui l'a fait, puis tu finis par dire, tes yeux plantés dans les siens, comme pour le défier de renier ta sincérité ingénue :

— Je t'aime _Vati_… Bonne nuit.

Tu n'attends pas sa réponse et t'enfouies sous les couvertures, rouge de honte. Un guerrier, ça ne dit pas ce genre de choses…

Tu entends toujours sa respiration qui a fait comme un accroc, et tu peux imaginer un sourire ourler ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il te répond doucement :

— Moi aussi je t'aime, mon fils. Dors bien.

Tu aurais voulu avoir le courage de jeter tes couvertures au sol et de courir vers ton père pour l'enlacer étroitement, comme tu avais peu l'occasion de le faire. Tu aurais voulu soulever les draps juste assez pour voir le visage de _Vati_, pour savoir s'il souriait, s'il était sur le point de rire, s'il était aussi impassible que d'habitude ou s'il était au bord des larmes, comme toi. Mais tu n'en fais rien, et quand tu entends la porte se refermer doucement, raisonnant comme un glas à tes oreilles, tu sais qu'il est trop tard. Tu t'en voudras, mais pour l'instant, tu préfères t'endormir, bercé par la respiration lente de ton frère et par les douces illusions que tu te crées déjà sur ta journée de demain.

Et tu es loin de te douter que demain, quand tu te réveilleras, Ludwig jouant silencieusement sur le lit, la maison sera froide et Germania parti.

**xox**

_Il faut savoir laisser du temps au temps._

C'est ce que tu t'étais répété, jadis, quand tu avais compris que Germania n'était pas allé chasser dans la forêt comme d'habitude mais était juste… parti. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que tu as compris ce que voulait dire ton Vati par « le temps passe vite ». Dieu qu'il avait raison…

Tu es au chevet de celui que tu considéreras toujours comme ton second père. C'est grâce à cet homme que tu as pu faire de ta Nation un grand royaume, que tu as pu aller si loin, comme l'avait alors prédit Germania. _Friedrich der Große_. Le seul monarque que tu respecteras. Ton vieux Fritz. Le temps passant et sa mort approchant, le vieil homme était devenu quelque peu misanthrope et préférait passer le temps qu'il lui restait en compagnie de ses vieux lévriers et celle de son fier pays. Toi. Tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi aimé. Et quelque part, ça fait mal de t'en rendre compte, car tu prends conscience que la seule personne qui a tant d'affection pour toi va rendre son dernier souffle.

— Prusse… Prusse, approche-toi, veux-tu mon garçon ?

Tu t'avances près du lit où repose ton roi et t'agenouilles à ses côtés, serrant promptement la main tremblante qu'il t'offre, ignorant que les tiennes tremblent tout autant.

— Ah… Prusse, ma chère Prusse… quoi de mieux que de s'éteindre près de sa douce nation ?

Tu baisses la tête, humble devant tant d'adoration venant du vieil homme.

— Ne dites pas ça, vous me peinez… Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi.

Le vieux Fritz a un petit rire qui se termine dans une toux sèche. Il caresse doucement ta paume de son pouce ridé, comme pour apaiser ton chagrin alors que c'est toi qui devrais le consoler.

— Je sais bien que tu aurais préféré être ailleurs qu'ici, à me voir dépérir comme un chien ! Mais… Un Prussien reste toujours la tête haute. Dans n'importe quelle circonstance. C'est bien ce que tu m'as appris, quand j'étais jeune, non ?

Tu t'apprêtes à rouspéter, rouge de honte, mais il lève une main fripée comme la peau trop mûre d'une pomme, te réduisant au silence.

— Assez, je veux emporter de toi l'image de ma nation forte et roublarde telle que je l'ai connue, pas l'espèce de larve misérable que j'ai sous les yeux.

Ses mots font mouche et tu redresses automatiquement les épaules. Tu avais beau avoir des décennies et des décennies de vie derrière toi, être plus âgé que le vieil homme mourant devant toi, il n'empêche que tu te sentais redevenir un petit enfant d'une dizaine d'années quand il te regardait de la sorte, son esprit de chef ressortant au grand jour.

— C'est déjà mieux…

Un silence s'installe que tu n'oses briser et c'est le vieux Fritz qui le rompt, un sourire lointain aux lèvres :

— Dis-moi, Prusse, te souviens-tu de ces jours de guerre, quand tes enfants - tes soldats - épuisés perdaient tout espoir… te souviens-tu de ce que tu me disais de leur dire ?

Tu regardes la poitrine du vieil homme ralentir au fil des minutes et tu réponds, presque nostalgique de ces temps-là, où Fritz était la puissance-même :

— _Hunde, wollt ihr ewig leben…_

Fritz a la force de ricaner et te regarde droit dans les yeux, répétant avec plus d'énergie que tu y as mis :

— C'est ça ! _Chiens, voulez-vous vivre éternellement ?_ Aaah… le sang prussien, le vrai, coulait alors en eux !... Je n'ai jamais vu d'hommes aussi dévoués à leur patrie, tu peux être fier d'eux, tu sais ?...

Tu prends la serviette placée sur la table de chevet, la trempe dans le bol d'eau qui est à côté et éponge le front en sueur de ton roi.

— C'est déjà le cas… Je suis fier de vous. De vous tous.

Frédéric hoche la tête, rassuré, et exhale lentement.

— J'aimerais rester à tes côtés plus longtemps, ma Prusse, mais… vois-tu, moi aussi je ne peux pas vivre éternellement…

C'est à ton tour de simplement hocher la tête, caressant du bout des doigts sa main tiède.

— Tu voudrais bien faire une dernière faveur… à un de tes enfants ?

— Bien sûr.

Le vieux Prussien te prend la main et la serre légèrement, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il se faufilait le soir dans ta chambre, les nuits d'orage, pour que tu le rassures.

— Tiens-moi la main… Serre-la pendant que je m'endors, _Prußen_…

Tu déglutis et serre la grande main dans la tienne. Tu es un instant surpris de voir à quel point le temps n'épargne pas les humains mais vous laisse, vous, les nations, languir des siècles durant avant de vous faucher à la racine, la peau toujours aussi lisse qu'à la naissance et le corps fort comme celui des chênes. Tu as vu beaucoup de ton peuple mourir, mais jamais tu n'as pu assister d'aussi près à la mort d'un des tiens… tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ça te fasse autant de mal.

Tu portes la main du vieil homme à ta bouche et l'embrasses tendrement, soufflant doucement :

— Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Friedrich… Dormez bien.

Tu ne reçois pas de réponse.

Un dernier soupir, et tu sais que ton second père est lui aussi parti.

_Il faut laisser du temps_.

**xox**

Et puis le temps a passé ; tu as renoué tes liens avec Ludwig, ce frère que tu avais presque oublié une fois Autriche venu le prendre sous son aile. Sauf que c'est un Ludwig sans mémoire que tu as récupéré, suite à la chute de son empire, continuation de l'œuvre inachevée de Germania. Tu l'as accueilli à bras ouverts, cet enfant craintif qui ne savait plus à qui se fier. Tu as su gagner sa confiance, son amitié, puis son affection.

Tu t'es souvenu de cette promesse faite à ton _Vati_, il y a si longtemps, et tu t'es dit qu'il était temps de l'appliquer. Alors tu as appris tout ce que tu savais à Ludwig, qui se passionnait pour les lettres et la philosophie et qui se révéla être un très bon guerrier - si ce n'est excellent. Il a vite grandi, devenant le jeune homme ambitieux mais posé que tu connais maintenant.

Tu n'as jamais voulu interférer dans ses décisions concernant sa nation, car comme tu l'as appris et comme Germania te l'avait souvent répété, on apprend seulement de ses erreurs. Alors quand il a suivi Autriche sur ce qui deviendra la première Guerre Mondiale, tu l'as juste prévenu que suivre cet (enculé) Autrichien ne lui rapporterait rien de bon (même si ton jugement n'était fondé que sur les griefs que tu partageais avec Roderich). Puis tu l'as tout de même suivi dans sa guerre, car c'est ton frère et que tu avais _promis_.

Et il y a eu la défaite. Vous l'avez encaissé aussi bien que possible, même si l'échec restait amer. Et quand le fameux _Führer_ est arrivé et a promis à Allemagne un pays prospère qui renaîtrait de ses cendres, tu as vu ton frère désespéré céder peu à peu sous les mots charmeurs de l'homme, voulant croire l'espace d'un instant que son peuple irait mieux s'il s'en remettait à ses soins. A cette époque, tu avais du unir ton pays au sien et tu te retrouvais à le suivre quoi qu'il arrive. Alors quand Ludwig, des larmes dans les yeux tant il était soulagé t'a annoncé que vous alliez bientôt aller mieux, que tout irait bien… tu n'as pas voulu briser ses illusions, et tu t'es laissé à ton tour porter par l'espoir d'un monde qui serait meilleur pour vous. Même si tu avais toujours clamé haut et fort que tu ne suivrais jamais un Autrichien.

Puis il y a eu la chute. La chute qui vous a drainé de toute énergie, qui a sucé l'essence même de vos existences. Tu n'avais plus de fierté, tu t'étais laissé marché dessus, et tu n'avais pas protesté quand Allemagne, effrayé, traumatisé et au bout du rouleau a signé tous les documents qu'on lui présentait sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, voulant juste en finir une bonne fois pour toute, signant par la même la fin de Prusse, toi, sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'est pour ça que tu te retrouves couché dans ton lit, à fixer le plafond blanc strié de petites fissures à peine visibles. Allemagne est assis sur une chaise, tout près, n'osant pas lever les yeux de ses mains croisées, mortifié. Ne supportant plus le silence, tu dis d'une voix claire qui fait écho dans la pièce :

— Arrête de geindre comme un gamin dans ton coin et viens plutôt t'allonger avec moi. Je me sens seul. Et j'ai froid.

Il se lève comme un automate mais s'arrête une fois au pied du lit.

— _Bruder_… le lit est trop petit pour deux…

Tu te redresses et l'attrape par le poignet, l'obligeant à venir s'allonger sur le peu de place restant. Vous êtes alors obligés de vous mettre sur le flanc, face à face. Il semble mal à l'aise, mais s'accroche pourtant à ta main glissée entre vos deux corps. Tu le regardes longuement, observant ses traits si similaires à ceux de Germania, et son intelligence qui te rappelle celle du bon vieux Fritz… Tu souris. Et il ferme les yeux, le souffle tremblant.

— Je suis désolé… tellement, tellement désolé…

— Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire… toute chose a une fin, tu sais.

Allemagne refuse de rouvrir les yeux. Tu penses que c'est parce qu'il a honte de lui, mais surtout, tu sais que s'il te regarde en face, il risque d'éclater en sanglots. Il se contente de secouer la tête plusieurs fois avant de murmurer :

— C'est de ma faute…

— Non… Non, pas du tout. Il fallait bien que mon existence futile prenne fin un jour. Aujourd'hui…

Tu caresses doucement sa joue et il rouvre légèrement les paupières. Tu peux voir le chagrin inondé son regard azuré.

— Aujourd'hui signe la fin d'une longue, longue mascarade.

Il te regarde, entre surprise, colère et perplexité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _Bruder_, qu'est-ce que tu-

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment appartenu à ce monde, Ludwig. Regarde-moi.

Tu écartes les bras pour appuyer tes mots.

— Regarde-moi ! Je n'ai rien d'une nation ordinaire, hein ? Je suis vide de couleur si on oublie mes yeux rouges. Tu sais… j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion au fil des années, en regardant les autres nations naître, disparaître…

Ludwig fixe des yeux pleins d'appréhension sur toi et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire.

— On dit des fantômes qu'ils sont blancs comme le lin et qu'ils ont des yeux à l'image des chrysanthèmes, écarlates. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été fait pour être une nation. Dès le début, je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde.

Tu repenses avec nostalgie à tes espoirs d'enfant, quand tu voyais les terres de Germania s'étendre vers l'horizon, et que tu pensais que ce serait toi qui, un jour, marcherait d'un pas conquérant dessus.

— Je pense que l'on m'a laissé assez longtemps jouer au petit soldat sur cette misérable terre… Il n'empêche que j'ai pu y semer une belle zizanie ! dis-tu avec fierté. Je dois sans doute récolter ce que j'ai semé… je n'ai jamais que fait la guerre dans ma vie, tu sais, un monde de paix, ou les nations marcheraient main dans la main sans se tirer une balle dans le dos… ce n'est pas pour moi. À chacun le sien.

Tu te retournes tant bien que mal sur le dos, Ludwig collé à ton flanc, recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Tu le sens raffermir sa prise sur ta main, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire avec joie, car tu sais que même si tu meurs, il restera une personne qui pourra te pleurer et n'oubliera pas ton nom. Tu entoures ses épaules de ton bras quand tu le sens frissonner.

— Tu as froid Ludwig ?

Tu l'entends prendre une inspiration tremblante, s'éclaircir la gorge puis te répondre après un temps, des trémolos dans sa voix grave :

— Oui.

Tu as presque envie de rire devant le mensonge évident, mais préfère te taire en sentant tes propres yeux s'humidifier. Tu l'interpelles :

— Ludwig ?

Et quand il essaie de relever la tête pour te voir, tu le forces à garder son visage enfoui dans le creux de ton cou, car tu ne veux pas que la dernière image que tu garderas soit celle de ton frère en larmes. Tu l'avais déjà trop vu pleurer ces dernières années…

Il semble comprendre le message car il se laisse faire sans broncher. Alors tu lui dis, las, une main perdu dans ses cheveux doux et blonds :

— Je suis fatigué…

Tu sens son corps se tendre contre le tien, et tu es presque sûr de l'avoir entendu étouffer un gémissement, ou peut-être était-ce un sanglot - tu ne sais pas. Tu sens ses bras forts se fermer étroitement autour de ton corps frêle, comme une cage enfermant un oiseau. Tu te demandes si Ludwig pense pouvoir te retenir à ses côtés en faisant cela…

Ton frère prend de grandes inspirations, ayant peur de trahir sa peine s'il parle tout de suite. Après quelques instants, qui te paraissent avoir durés des heures, tu le vois relever la tête, sûr de lui, pour te regarder droit dans les yeux. Il prend le temps de te contempler avant de t'embrasser les joues et le front puis apporte ton visage contre son épaule, comme pour te bercer.

— Je suis fatigué, Ludwig, répètes-tu dans un chuchotis.

— Alors dors, _Bruder_, finit-il par te répondre, l'affection qu'il te portait transperçant plus que jamais dans sa voix.

Tu fermes doucement les yeux, sentant le sommeil te rattraper.

— Ne m'en veux pas si je ne me réveille pas.

— Ne m'en veux pas si je pleure.

Tu hoches lentement la tête, sentant tes mouvements devenir faibles.

— Tu sais… Ludwig… Il faut… parfois… laisser du temps au temps…

Silence. Puis un murmure :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il n'a jamais reçu ta réponse.

**_Fin_**


End file.
